


You Never Saw Him Coming

by dracogal1821



Category: Persona 5, atlus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: In the process of importing my works from Wattpad, I came upon the Ren x Reader fic I wrote to celebrate Joker getting into Smash. So enjoy your time at Shujin Academy!
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	You Never Saw Him Coming

I’ll Reveal Your True Feelings!

You’re second year student of Shujin Academy, (f/n) (l/n), recently transferring from Kyoto. You’re a shy girl, not drawing too much attention yourself but also not making the effort to get to know people. You’re sitting at your desk, it’s lunch time, when fellow transfer student, Ren Amamiya, walks over to you. You look up and make a little peep noise, causing him to give a small smile.  
“I noticed you sit along each day at lunch,” Ren says. “Why not join my friends and I on the roof?” Your body freezes, going into shock. You feel yourself give a slight nod, causing Ren to smile bigger. He reaches out a hand towards you and you take it. He leads you out of the classroom and up the stairs. He opens the doors and you walk out onto the roof. The sunlight is a bit blinding so you raise up a hand to shield your eyes. “Hey, it’s the new girl!”  
You look up to see third year Ryuji Sakamoto and fellow second year Ann Takamaki. “This is (l/n)-san,” Ren says. “She looked really lonely so I decided to invite her to lunch.” He leads you over and sits down. He motions for you to sit next to him and you do so, but very slowly. “Whaf’s wro new gur?” Ryuji asks as he chews his lunch. “I-I-I’m not the best, a-at making friends,” you stutter.  
“It’s fine,” Ann says. “We’re friendly people. You don’t need to worry about a thing.” “Except Ryuji stealing your lunch,” Ren mummers. “Hey, that was one time!” Ryuji shouts, pointing a chopstick at him. You give a little giggle at their antics, feeling yourself relax a bit. You look over to see Ren giving a full smile at you. You blush a bit, looking away, your (h/c) covering your (s/c) skin.  
The day goes on, with you and Ren really getting to know each other. You say goodbye to him at the end of the day. This continues on for a week, until it happens. You walk to the roof, hoping to find Ren, finally gathering the courage to say your real feelings to him. You open the door, but the space starts to distort and a pounding in your head starts.  
You close your eyes and hold your head until the pain subsides. Once it does, you open your eyes, nearly screaming in shock as you see you were transported to a whole new dimension. You run into the castle, not knowing where else to go, and dash into the first room you see. You breathe a heavy sigh of relief and open your eyes. What a weird place, you think. You walk more into the room gliding your fingers over the books on the shelves. The doorknob rattles, catching your attention. Before you can even turn around, a bag is thrown over your head and your hefted onto a shoulder.  
After what seems like an eternity, you’re thrown to the ground and the bag is removed. You see Mr. Kamoshida stroll up, giving off a creepy smile. “How nice of you to show.” His voice is distorted, sounding like there are multiple of him in space. “W-W-What’s happening?!” you shout. Kamoshida laughs as he grabs your chin. “You’re my prisoner of love now,” he says. You scream and try to break free.  
A set of doors behind you fly open and you look over to see three people in a black trench coat, a biker outfit, and a red spandex suit run over to you. “Let her go!” the guy in the black trench coat shouts. His voice seems somewhat familiar. “Not a chance!” Kamoshida shouts. He hefts you up and wraps an arm around you, locking your arms behind you. “I said, let her go!”  
You try to struggle to get out of his grip, but it’s no use. I’ve always been weak. There’s no chance I can escape now, you think. “Is that so?” You look up as you hear a voice in your head. “If you accept my offer,” the voice says. “I can help you become stronger to protect yourself.” You close your eyes, contemplating his offer. Who’re you supposed to be? you ask. “Think of me as your other self,” the voice says. “I’m here to help you achieve the strength you desire.”  
You smirk and nod. “Let’s do this, Fenris.” You open your eyes and feel a mask on your face. You break free of Kamoshida’s grip and turn towards him. You reach up and take hold of the mask. Ripping it off is extreme pain, but you power through. With a scream, the mask comes off and a blue fire surrounds you. Once it dies down, you look and see your clothes have changed. A fur vest covers a scale shirt, with tight leather pants leading to combat boots. You look up and smile. “Fenris, bare your teeth and rip him to shreds!” you shout. Fenris, a bipedal grey wolf, runs out and drop kicks Kamoshida, sending him flying. He chases after Kamoshida and sinks his teeth into his torso, causing him to scream.  
“Eiga!” you shout. A black substance leaks out of Fenris and launches itself at Kamoshida. He barely dodges, but manages to escape. You collapse to the ground, and Fenris disappears. The three from before move to stand in front of you. “That was awesome!” the guy in the biker outfit shouts. The guy in the black trench coat extends his hand and you grasp it tightly. He helps you stand, catching you when you stumble a bit. “Who are you guys?” you ask. The guy smiles and takes off his mask. You gasp as you recognize “Ren?!” He nods and puts his mask back on. “We’ll explain everything, we just need to get to a save room,” he says. You nod as he sweeps you off your feet and runs.  
In the save room, Ren and the others tell you everything. “So, I can use a Persona now?” you ask. Joker nods and sits down next to you. “Not everyone can,” he says. “Just ones with a strong heart and even stronger will.” You look down and place a hand over your chest. Joker places a red-gloved hand over yours, causing you to look up. “We need to give you a codename,” he says. You look down and notice a cat tail clipped onto your belt and take off your mask. It has long fangs running down where your cheeks would go, with racoon-looking eyes and wolf ears at the top.  
“Ooo, maybe, Animal?” Skull suggests. You shake your head, continuing to stare at your mask. “What about…Wilder?” Panther says. “I know the perfect name.” You look up at Joker as he holds your face in one hand and takes your hand in the other. “Princess,” he says. Before you can say anything, he places his lips on yours A shock wave runs through your body as you melt into the kiss and run your free hand through his unkept hair. He breaks apart, both of you panting for breath. You blush and look away.  
He makes you look at him again, a soft smile coating his lips. “Could’ve given us a little warning dude,” Skull says. We all laugh and you cuddle into Joker. “I wanted to tell you how I felt today,” you say. “But then I got transported to this place.” He wraps an arm around your waist and squeezes. “Guess things turned out better than you expected,” he says. You look up and smile. “Much better.” He smiles and rests his forehead against yours. “You still need a code name,” Mona says.  
You cuddle into Joker’s neck as you stare at your mask. “Chimera,” you say. “Since my outfit is made up of a bunch of different animals.” They all nod and you put your mask back on. “We did a lot today,” Joker says. “Let’s head back.” You all nod and transport back to the normal world. Ren decides to bring you home, introducing you to his caretaker for the year, Sojiro Sakura. “So, this is her?” Sojiro asks. You felt yourself blush a bit and saw Ren scratch the back of his head. “Y-Yeah…” he murmurs. “Make sure you two don’t disturb the customers,” he says with a wink. Ren nods and leads you up to his room. “It’s small,” you say, looking around. “But cozy.” Ren smiles and sits on his bed. He motions for you to sit next to him. You blush a bit and sit.  
Ren coughs and you look over at him. “Look, I’m just gonna come right out and say how I feel.” You swallow and nod. “Ever since the moment I first saw you, I felt something inside me. I never knew what it was, until we started to hang out. I knew I had to make you mine,” Ren says. He places a hand over his chest and looks at you. “From the very bottom of my heart, I can say I truly love you and want to be with you.” You blush and cover your face. Ren’s hands cover yours as he takes them away from your face.  
“Please don’t hide that beautiful face,” he says. He smiles, making you smile back. “I love you too RenRen,” you say. He gives a little chuckle at his nickname Ryuji gave him and he kisses you. You melt into the kiss as you run both your hands through his messy hair. You feel his hands attach themselves to your waist, slowly rubbing. You break apart as a moan escapes your lips, making you deeply blush. “Is something getting excited?” Ren asks. His hands slide from your waist to your thigh, causing you to squeak.  
“Is it okay if I…” Ren trails off. You look deep into his dark eyes with your (e/c) orbs, knowing he’d never hurt you and truly cares for you. You smile slightly and nod. “Yes, Ren, it’s okay. Do whatever you want to m-” You quickly cover your mouth, realizing what you just said. Ren laughs and leans over, causing you to fall onto the bed. “Then get ready,” he whispers in your ear. He gives your ear a little nibble, causing a slight moan/squeak to escape your lips. You feel his hand caress your thigh, inching ever closer.  
He finally touches your panties, causing you to gasp. “Ren…” you breathe. “(f/n)…” he whispers. He moves your panties and inserts a finger. A jolt of electricity runs through your body, causing your hips to buck. “Ren…” you breathe again. He moves his finger around, making your hips buck more. “Ren..! Ren…!” you call out. He sticks two more fingers in and plays around, causing a wave of electricity to take over your body.  
He removes his fingers and licks them clean. You blush and look away. “I’m only just getting started,” he says. You look back and gasp when he removes your panties. He sits up and undoes his pants. He takes them off and throws them to the side. “It’s showtime,” he says. He opens your legs and begins to enter. Your breath catches as you grip the pillow. He comes to the barrier and touches your face. “I’m here, don’t worry,” he whispers. You open your eyes and look into his. You nod and he begins to push further in. You cry out once the barrier is broken, your hips bucking in pain.  
“Shhh, shhh, shhh,” he soothes, stroking your hair. He stays completely still until you give the okay. The pain subsides and your body relaxes. “Okay, go,” you pant. Ren nods and pushes further in, causing you to moan. He pulls out a bit and thrusts back in. “Ren!” you shout. “Keep it down,” Ren whispers. “Otherwise Sojiro’ll be mad.” You bite your bottom lip and nod. Ren kisses you, thrusting again. You barely contain your moans as he continues to thrust. “Rrrr…” you moan, his hand covering your mouth. “Alm…ost…there…” Ren grunts. A few more thrusts and “Gaaah!” You feel Ren’s fluids shoot inside you as your own juices release. He gives a few more sloppy thrusts and pulls out. He flops down next to you, both of you sweating and panting.  
“That…was ama…zing…” you pant. You look over at Ren and he looks back. He smiles, causing you to smile. He grips your hand and squeezes it, you squeezing back. “Can…we do this again?” Ren asks. You can barely feel yourself blush as you nod. “Of course.” Ren smiles and kisses your forehead.  
Yours and Ren’s love grew drastically for the next month. You two were never apart; you went everywhere together. Especially that one romantic night in the bathhouse. You chipped in when Ren paid extra to have the “lovers special,” which entailed a private bath, non-alcoholic champagne, and a fresh fruit bouquet. “This is wonderful Ren!” you shout, kicking your leg up. Ren laughs as he finishes his glass. “Anything for you, my princess,” he says. You giggle and pour him another glass.  
He sets down the glass and hovers over you. “I never thought I would be doing this,” Ren says. “Doing what?” you ask. “You in a bathhouse.” You cover your face, making Ren laugh. “Stop thaaaat!” You can feel his lips on your neck, causing you to moan a little. He adjusts himself as he enters you. “Ren…” you whisper, pressing your hands against his chest. “(f/n)…”  
Two weeks later…  
You didn’t show up for school one day. Ren texts you at least a hundred times, but you say you don’t want to talk. You lay in your bed, hands over your stomach. You zone in and out, not knowing what to think. A knock at your door brings you back to reality. “Who is it?” you ask. “Please, let me in.” You get up and open the door. Ren throws his arms around you and brings you into his chest. “I was so worried about you,” he says, stroking your hair. He pushes a bit away so you’re looking at each other. “What happened? Are you okay?” You nod and lead him to your bed.  
“Ren, I have something to tell you,” you say, resting your hands in your lap. “Oh God, you’re breaking up with me,” Ren says. He stands and begins to pace. “I knew it, I knew it! You weren’t at school because you don’t wanna see me anymore,” he banters. “Ren, that’s not-” “No, don’t say it. I thought we had something special, but apparently you don’t feel that way anymore,” Ren says. His pacing increases as he messes his hair around. “And our 100 day anniversary is coming up and I had a whole thing pla-” “I’m not breaking up with you!” you shout. Ren stops his pacing and looks at you.  
“Really?!” He sits down on the bed and grasps your hands. “Oh, that’s wonderful!” he shouts. “Ren, I wanted to tell you that I-” “I can’t tell you how worried I was!” Ren says. “I don’t know what I would do if we broke up. I’d probably drop out of school and-” “I’m pregnant!”  
Ren freezes and stares into your eyes. “You’re…what?” Ren asks. “It was two weeks ago, at the bathhouse,” you explain. You look down at your lap and close your eyes. “At first, I had no idea. Then, after a week, I started to have morning sickness. I was scared so I just dealt with it. When it continued for a few days, I went to the doctor and they did a bunch of tests. They got the results last night and called me in. They said I was pregnant.” You look up at Ren and see the biggest of smiles on his faces. “I’m so happy!” he shouts. He throws his arms around you, making you topple onto the bed. He laughs as he kisses your face.  
“I thought you’d be freaking out when I told you,” you said. “That’s why I didn’t come to school today. I wasn’t sure how you would handle it.” Ren pushes back to look you in the eye. “How would I not be happy? The best thing has happened with the girl of my dreams!” Ren says. You smile and you two share a sweet kiss.  
It was the next day after school, you, Ren, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke had all gathered at the train station. “Why did you call us here? We already defeated Madarame,” Yusuke says. You and Ren smile as you stare at each other. “The Phantom Thieves are taking gonna be taking a little break in a few months,” Ren says. “What?! Why?!” Ryuji shouts. “Is everything okay?” Ann asks. “Well, I can’t fight shadows with a baby in me,” you say. A few seconds pass, and Ann claps. “Oh my God, congratulations!” she shouts. “My deepest congratulations,” Yusuke says, smiling.  
“Wait, what’s happening?” Ryuji asks. “Are you that stupid?!” Ann shouts. “Gaaah, don’t yell at me!” Ryuji shouts back. “Ryuji, you know how babies are made, right?” Ren asks. “Yeah, course I do.” “Well, that’s happening to me right now,” you say. Ryuji gives you a blank stare. His eyes suddenly widen as he looks between your face and stomach. “No effin’ way!” he shouts. “For real?!” “There we go,” Ren says. You nod and touch your stomach.  
“I found out a couple nights ago, and that’s why wasn’t at school yesterday,” you explain. The three gather around you, fussing over what to call the baby, Ann and Ryuji make a bet over the gender, Yusuke volunteers to paint a family portrait, and so on.  
Months later…  
You and Ren sit in a hospital bed, cooing at the little bundle in your arms. “He’s so beautiful,” you say, caressing your son’s cheek. “He takes after his mom,” Ren says. You smile as you kiss your son’s forehead. There’s a knock at the door, and Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke walk in. “Heeey,” Ryuji says softly. Ren motions for them to step in and they gather around. “He’s angelic,” Yusuke said, doing his artists’ pose. “I have never seen a child more beautiful!” “What’d you decide to name him?” Ann asks. You look at Ren, seeing he’s clearly itching to say it. “Go ahead,” you say. Ren smiles and looks at the gang. “We named him, Akira,” Ren says. “It means bright, since his beautiful face brightens your day.” “Awwww,” they all say. You look at Ren and he gives you a soft kiss.  
Months later…  
November comes around. And you face off against Akechi. “You can change Akechi!” you shout. “I know you can!” Akechi, weakened and barely conscious, looks at you. “I don’t care what you think!” he shouts. “I don’t need anyone!” You walk over, his gun raised at you. “Akechi, please, listen,” you say. He growls as you walk closer. “Goro, please.” His hand holding the gun begins to shake. You stare into his eyes, hoping your feelings covey to him. He closes his eyes and throws away the gun. He drops to his knees, a soft sob starting. You walk over, crouching down. You hug him, rubbing his back as he sinks into your embrace.  
“How could Dad do this to you?” you ask. He doesn’t answer, he just continues to sob. “Dad?” Queen asks. You look up slightly to see all the Phantom Thieves gathered around. “Yes, Akechi is my brother.” Everybody gasps, Akechi still crying. “Well, half-brother. We both have the same father, but different mothers. I completely forgot until that one day at the TV studio.” Joker kneels besides you, resting a hand on your back. “I know he can change,” you say. “We just need to give him the chance.” You look at Joker, tears forming in your eyes. He nods and stands up. “Alright.” You smile and help Akechi stand. “You okay?” you ask.  
“I wanna…get out…of here,” Akechi chokes out. You smile and rub his arm. “Of course. Let’s get to a save room, get you healed, then we’ll get right out.” Akechi nods as you carefully support him and the PTs go ahead, taking care of all shadows. You finally reach the save room and set Akechi down on the futon.  
Back in the real world… “I’m so sorry, everyone,” Akechi says. He looks up from his IV tube at you and the rest. “I got so twisted, I almost shot my own sister!” You walk over and rest a hand on his arm. “It’s okay,” you say. “And once you heal up, I’ll kill you for killing my Ren.” Akechi gives a small laugh and you hug him. “Man, you just dropped at bomb on us,” Ryuji says. “Yes, it was indeed shocking,” Haru says.  
“How long will you be in here?” Makoto asks. “The doctor says at least a week,” you say. “And I’ll be here 24/7.” Akechi smiles and squeezes your hand. “That means you’ll have to take care of Akira,” you say, looking at Ren. Nodding, he says “Of course. And I’ll bring him here after school to cheer up his uncle.” They all smile and laugh. After a while, they leave and you’re reading a magazine as Akechi sleeps.  
Your phone buzzes and you take it out to see who it is. “What do you want?” you answer. “Is that anyway to speak to your father?” Shido asks. You roll your eyes and scoff. “You’re no father. What’ve you done to be one? Anyway, why did you call me?” “I wanted to see if Akechi found out anything about the Phantom Thieves,” he says. “No, he didn’t. And he won’t be telling you anything anymore.” “Now, (f/n)…” Shido says. “No, I’ve had enough of your bullcrap. I don’t want you coming near my family ever again. And if you do, the Phantom Thieves and I will kill you.”  
You hang up before he can say anything else and block his number. You sigh and return to your magazine. Your phone buzzes and you pull it out again. You smile as you see Ren texted you a photo of him and a sleeping Akira. “He misses Mommy already,” Ren texts. You smile and begin to tap back. “Does Daddy miss me as well?” Three little dots appear but then disappear. Three dots appear again and Ren texts back “What do you think?” A picture of his erection appears, making you blush.  
A couple weeks later…  
You face Shido in a final battle. “This is the last straw!” you shout. “We aren’t dealing with you anymore!” Akechi shouts. You and him summon your Personas, launching a devastating attack at Shido. He screams as the attack fills the space. It dies down, and Shido reverted back to his normal form. “Will you atone for your sins?” Akechi and you say at the same time. You and him have your guns pointed at his head, not wavering.  
“I only wanted to make Tokyo the way I saw fit!” Shido shouts. “Is that too much to ask?” “The way you imagined it was more like a tyrannical dictatorship,” you say. “Your visions weren’t all bad, but the way you wanted to execute them was,” Akechi says.  
After some more talk, you leave the Metaverse and head to Ren’s place. As Akechi plays with Akira, you snuggle into Ren. “I hope Dad learns his lesson,” you say. “I’m sure he will,” Ren says, kissing your head. You smile and look up at him. “And once he does, we know we can finally relax.”  
A week later…  
Shido publicly apologizes. Televised and everything. He has you and Akechi stand with him as he drones on about disappointing his kids, making the people of Tokyo suffer, and so on. Once that is over, you and Akechi head to Ren’s place. Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru are already there.  
“Is there something you’d like to say?” Ren asks, crossing his arms. You sigh and sit down. “At first, everything was fine. I fell in love with Ren, I got along with his friends, but then Akechi started to suspect something of me. He followed me and found out I was part of the Phantom Thieves,” you explain. Everyone remains silent as they shuffle around and adjust themselves for the long story.  
“I had asked (f/n) to help me take down the Phantom Thieves,” Akechi says. “But she disagreed with me. After a lot of bickering, I just went straight to our father. He threatened to cut her off and move her back with her mother if she didn’t cooperate.” “So going into Sae’s palace with Akechi was for you to be able to trust him,” you say. “While I stayed behind and worked with the police to arrest you guys.”  
You look up, meeting each one of their gazes. “I didn’t want to,” you explain. “I care deeply for each and every one of you. But I didn’t want to give up my life here.” You look down again, tears falling into your lap. You look up when you feel a hand on your shoulder. Ren, smiling, plants a soft kiss on your cheek. “You did what you had to,” he says. “And everything turned out okay in the end.” You sniff and throw your arms around him. “I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend,” you say, wiping away your tears.  
“That’s the thing, I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore.” You gasp and push away from Ren. Everyone else is equally surprised, each gasping. Ren reaches into his blazer and pulls out a box. He gets down on one knee and opens to reveal a stunning red diamond. “I want to be your husband.” Your hands fly to your mouth as your body begins to shake. “(f/n), I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Ren says. “I can’t see me with anybody else. So, will you marry me?”  
You can’t believe what he just said. You barely feel yourself nod as you jump up and down. “Yes, yes, yes!” you shout. “Of course I’ll marry you!” Ren smiles as he slides the ring onto his finger. “It’s so beautiful,” you say, looking at the ring. “How did you afford it?” Ren wraps you in a hug and holds your left hand. “I saved up every penny I earned from my multiple jobs. And once I almost had enough, Akechi paid the rest once he got out of the hospital.” You gasp and look at Akechi. “You…” Akechi nods and walks over. “I want only the best for my sister,” he says. “So when Ren told me what he wanted to do, I wanted to help in any way I could.” You sniff as you feel tears rise up in your eyes.  
You look at Ren and bury your face in his chest, not saying anything. He laughs and gives you a squeeze. Everyone gives you their congratulations, Ann and Makoto arguing over who should be your maid of honor, Ryuji and Yusuke arguing who should be best man, while Futaba fawns over the ring. I couldn’t have asked for a better life, you think. You look at Ren and smile. He smiles back and places a soft yet lingering kiss on your lips.  
By Golden Week, the wedding happens. It’s all a blur, thinking it’s all a dream. You and Ren decide not to honeymoon until your next long break. You wake up and stretch. You look over and see Ren’s sleeping face. Smiling, you reach over and stroke his hair. He grunts and blinks his eyes open. “Morning, my princess,” he says, all cute and sleepy. You giggle and kiss his forehead. “What’s the plan for today?” you ask. “Have a nice romantic date while Sojiro watches Akira,” Ren says, sitting up.  
As Ren starts to rub his eyes, you pull out your phone and record a video. Ren yawns and you cover your mouth, to not ruin the video. After the yawn is finished, you stop recording and immediately send it to the group chat. “Why?” Ren asks, trapping you in a hug. You laugh and wrap your arms around his neck. “Because everyone needs to see how adorable you are when you first wake up,” you reply. Ren chuckles as he kisses your cheek. You sigh as you run your hand through his hair. “I couldn’t ask for a better life,” you say. Ren smiles and kisses you. “And I couldn’t ask for a better wife,” he replies. You smile and share a passionate kiss.


End file.
